Expedition 5
Guard Report Andarta's Report Myself and a few others decided to head to the east tower to collect the bounty on Jacob Freeman. His men have attacked two of the expeditions I've been on so I no longer believe him and his people are "just trying to get by" as he put it. Nothing interesting really happened on this expedition, we walked to the east tower, Hakiel talked to a guard, then we walked back to sanctum 8. Nothing of note was achieved. Hakiel's Report I have newly arrived on this frontier world to seek treasure and further my standing with Followers of the Void. My first foray into the unknown planet was a simple task in which we were to find and bring in a bounty, alive or dead for his crimes against Sanctum. My companions being two snipers, an odd composition for a party, decided to set out for the tower described by one of my companions. We set up camp for our first night towards the last known location of the Freeman, however the android Andarta noticed blue rocks nearby and shared her opinion that it was not safe to camp nearby. My other companion, the Ysoki Kib and myself didn't perceive a threat and decided to throw caution to the wind. The night seemed uneventful till I was assailed in my tent by a filthy blue mongrel while i slept. I reacted by attacking and dodging the dog whilst my companions dealt with what sounded like a similar being outside. I quickly dispatched the blue little devil and decided to step outside. It appeared my companions dispatched these animals easily enough as well, knowing materials are always welcomed on a frontier world I skinned the animals to at least bring in some income. Moving forward after finishing the night we realized our comrade Kib was not doing so well, his wounds looked dangerous and life threatening. As we approached the tower that Freeman occupied I realized that it was well patrolled and was essentially a small fortified town, our Ysoki attempted to gain information and I quickly learned he is a bit of a foolish rat; he managed to smart mouth a guard that was giving orders to back up and incited the guard into firing a round near him as a warning. Albeit with soured relations I decided to try my luck in at least gleaming some information, my interest was piqued about this bounty but to be honest with a half dead looking rat and an android who both happen to be wielding sniper rifles, an assault would likely fail and take the lives of at least one of my party members if not all. We were ill prepared for any close combat inside the town if we were to attempt a raid. I walked up to the gate and asked for an audience and was granted one as long as I was not armed. I decided to trust them and met unarmed, I gleaned information that the guards at least are oblivious to what the armed groups do when they head out of town that raid others but his excuse of "I only guard the town" shows little remorse or guilt that fellow members of his faction do it. This leaves me to believe Freeman and his little tower village are not so innocent nor will I feel guilt if I or others raid and bring him in. I of course with that knowledge departed and retrieved my weapons. Eventually we arrived back at the city and ended our expedition after an uneventful trip back to Sanctum VIII.